


The Hour After Thankgiving

by Paraphilic_Nerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe Modern Sci-fi, Comedy, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, Inaccurate Tech Terms, It has sci-fi elements, Keith/Lance (Voltron) - Freeform, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Hunk (Voltron), Mentioned Pidge | Katie Holt, Minor Violence, Rom-com, Thanksgiving Dinner, Time travel usage, can you call it that?, inaccurate science, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraphilic_Nerd/pseuds/Paraphilic_Nerd
Summary: Lanc and Keith have been dating for about a year now, so once Thanksgiving comes around, Lance wants to celebrate it with his boyfriend and his family. But this story takes place after the dinner. Once Lance'as family goes back to their dimension, and they begin to clean up, a new portal appears in the living room and Lance tries to figure out how to shut it and why it came up in the first place. All while Keith is complaining about Lance not helping him. Like always.





	The Hour After Thankgiving

**Author's Note:**

> You can skip over this part if you want, but I feel like this will make you understand it. But you really don’t need to if you don’t want to. 
> 
> Basically, this is an AU I’m creating where Lance and Keith are interdimensional police officers. Lance is from a different universe than Keith, it’s actually the original universe that created the IDCU (aka inter-dimensional connections unit). 
> 
> This is a working background, since I literally just came up with this Au a few days ago, so things may change. But basically, Keith is the adopted brother of Shiro, he moved out when he went to college and took one year to become an engineer till he was kicked out under false accusations. They were proven to be wrong, but the college didn’t want it’s image to be ruined. Along with the other problem’s he was giving them, mostly with the teachers. So he tried to live by himself for a while and got a job at a bar. Once Shiro found out though, he recommended Keith to come live with him and maybe become a police officer. He had been wanting Keith to become a police officer for a while since he was really good at reading people and seemed to have a passion to help. But Keith refused. Till Shiro ended up missing. He then decided to take up training so he would be able to find him and since he knew that was how Shiro would have wanted. And he wasn’t getting anywhere with his other job. After about two month’s of actually working as a police officer, he got a lead. But wasn’t able to follow up, since he was called in. Once he went to the office, he was assigned to...an odd job. He was to be an inter-dimensional police officer, basically the job was to make sure those who got the IDCU were not abusing the power and that he would track down those from his dimension into another. It was a test run to see if the police force was ready to take up this challenge. And he was partnered with Lance, someone who had been familiar with this already. 
> 
> Lance was part of the scientists who created the IDCU, he went under another name at the time and they had been working on it for years. Once it was finally finished the government had gotten involved. Lance thought he had been doing good. But their government ended up abusing the power. People going missing out of the blue and the scientists getting targeted that worked on it. Him being one of them. So he was wiped out of the system by his friend. Being forgotten as one of the people who created the IDCU and got rid of his name as well. He knew it was a bad idea, but he wanted to figure out what was happening. So he worked in the system and became a police officer. And he made sure to get on the new beta team. And that was how he met Keith Kogane. 
> 
> Again, work in progress. Things may change. I’m tired.

Lance and Keith had known each other for countless years now, and only have been dating for about one year. Which was a big deal to say the least, one year of dating was a short time for Keith, he liked moving slowly. Unlike for Lance who liked to go straight to happily ever after, but he tried his best for him.

So when he asked if he could bring his family over to his apartment, he was hesitant. It seemed too soon, too sudden. But Lance always has his ways of convincing him. Speaking softly to him that everything would be okay.

So of course he let him.

It made him happy.

Though, Lance had to help him out a lot during the process. Which he was fine with, he loved every single second of it. Watching him burn the pots and pans as he freaked out over making stuffing that was from the box. Slow dancing to songs and trying to keep him away from the cookie batter so he wouldn’t get sick. As he yelled about how eating raw eggs was a false accusation that was made by the government to suck the fun out of people’s lives while Lance twirled him around and dipped him. Leading them to be on the floor, cuddled together, as they just laughed. Till of course Keith made a run for the bowl. _AGAIN_

After hours of cooking it seemed like they finally finished making the dinner. It was huge and seemed like it could be made for a military instead of a normal sized dinner.

There was only a few people coming, so he didn’t see why they needed so much. It was only gonna be his mom, his brothers, and his sisters. But he couldn’t complain much, since they could have left overs for a few days.

Oh, how he was so dreadfully wrong. ”

So, when are they coming?” Keith said as he placed the cloth onto the long table. Flashing his violet eyes up to see the tanned male leaning on the wall with a phone in his hand.

Of course he isn’t helping.

”Bringing them over now.” Lance said bluntly, placing his phone into his pocket. “I just texted them, now I just gotta find a clear wall.”

”Hmhm, okay Lance, th- wait, what are you doing now?” He instantly turned around and looked to see what the heck his idiotic boyfriend was doing. Narrowing his eyes at him as he grabbed the IDCU - aka, inter-dimensional connections unit device. They weren’t that creative with the names okay? “Can you at least make them come in from the front door!?”

Keith honestly didn't see why they couldn't be like ‘normal’ people and just use his perfectly good front door.

”No? They’re in another reality, I’m literally from another dimension Keith.”

Keith groaned in irritation. “‘No Keith, I can’t I’m from another dimension’” he said mockingly and under his breath, moving his hands up, almost doing a jazz hand motion as he pouted and began to place the food on top of the table. Doing the work he needed to, unlike someone else. He sighed, “Fine, just make sure to move the furniture away, sometimes the force of the rift can suck them in.” The raven haired male huffed, he didn't have much, but he would had greatly appreciated keeping what little he did have.

Lance could only chuckle at that remark and roll his eyes playfully, going over to the couch and moving it away along with the coffee table. He moved them far enough so he could have a clear spot to make his own door for his family. Keith’s place was really small and bare to say the least. So he shouldn’t have worried all that much. He took the remote and began to switch to his dimension.

The device wasn’t too difficult to use. Just having to press the dimension they wanted, the location’s coordinates, and then press the ready button. It was amazing as to how his world’s scientists created these sorts of things. He couldn’t be more happier either, if they hadn’t then he would have never found Keith.

Those soft, warm memories of Keith flooded back as he finished typing it all in, he moved back and pressed the button.

A beam of blaring light flashing from his device striked the wall, cracking it violently as it broke open to blast the link from the other reality to theirs. The vibrant, beautiful colors shined into the dull living room as a gust of sharp wind that hit Lance. The portal itself was swirling in swift motions as the link settled into place. It began to pull him unwillingly towards itself, but before it could get too intense, it stabilized. As the portal finally settled the light dulled into a soft glow of different gorgeous colors that swirled around the edges.

Though, it wasn't going to stabilize without it taking a prize, which was Keith’s throw pillow.

”Oh shit -” Lance murmured as he placed his leg into the new opening to lean out. Glancing around in the never ending swirls for the pillow anxiously just to see nothing. Which was amazing to say the least. He leaned back into Keith’s world to see if he saw. Which luckily he didn’t.

“We’ll just forget about that.” He said quietly to himself, leaning back into his old house. “OI! Dinner is ready!”

As he yelled that, everyone in the house began to come down walking through. It was an amazing day, with barely anything to worry about. Well, for Lance and his family. Keith was worried the entire time as they were there.

He didn’t expect for so many people to be there. He didn’t know a family could be so huge. It was almost as if they were a family of rabbits! He felt bad, but he couldn’t remember every one of them. He thought that only his brother’s and sister’s would be there. Which he wasn’t completely wrong about, but it was also his in-laws, his nieces, and his nephews that came. Which he was not expecting. A military could NOT feed this entire family. So he was running around the entire time, hoping to make this a good experience for everyone, though he had to bless the God’s above for Lance’s mother. She was the sweetest person anyone could have ever met. She helped him out a lot while going through this new experience. And he got to hear the sweetest of stories about Lance.~ Like the time he was bi for the dick and wrote ‘get out’ in ketchup to his first guy crush in middle school. Making the boy veeeery afraid of being in that school. Which all he could hear after that story was the screeches of protest from his lovely boyfriend in the background.

There were of course other things that happened, not just him worrying about the state of the dinner. He actually got to see Lance really happy, he never really got to see his family that often, so seeing him joke around with his older siblings, and play with his nieces and nephews. Was a nice sight to say the least. Not to mention Lance got to see Keith happy as well with a wide smile, listening about himself. Along with the PDA they both got to experience and the ‘awww’ reactions contrasting with the ‘ewwww’. Which only made Lance snicker and be a bit embarrassed while Keith just continued. Not caring one bit.

But in the end, they both had a fun time. A really fun time actually.

After dinner, games, watching t.v shows, and Lance’s own family traditions. They had to leave and go back to their dimension.

Lance sighed as he threw away the scraps on everyone’s plate and put them in the sink. Biting his lip as he stacked the dishes. He could hear the door creek open, but he didn’t bother looking over.

”Everything okay Lance?” Keith asked in a gentle tone as he walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around his waist tightly, placing his head into the crook of his neck. A position they both had come very familiar to.

Lance closed his eyes and leaned into him as if it was second nature, a smiling curling up onto his lips as he did. “Yeah, of course.” He murmured quietly.

”I know when you’re lying Lance.”

He huffed out a reply, rolling his eyes as he glanced behind him to Keith. Placing his hands over his forearm. “No you don’t. I get away with lots.”

Keith could only smirk at that reply, “Yeah, because I let you.”

”No you don’t!”

”Hell yeah I do, anyways, come on. You’re not gonna distract me. What’s bothering you?”

Lance pouted and looked forward again, “I don’t know, the fact that I won’t be able to see my familia for a while. That’s bothering me I guess…”

”Oh…” Keith tensed up a bit at the mention of it. But relaxed, shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts. He removed his arms and took his hand into his, before slipping in between him and the counter to face him. “I’m sorry Lance. I know you’ve been missing your family. But this was an amazing night, incredible even. And you’ll have other nights just like this. You can still contact them as well. Not well, but you can.” He kissed his lips quickly. “And you know what? The next time that thing charges up, we can go visit them? Alright?”

Lance smiled at his words, as he placed his forehead onto Keith’s. Quietly murmuring, “Thank you….my everything….”

Keith closed his eyes, as a soft smile stretched onto his lips, “yeah, of course. Anything for you.”

As he did, Lance mischievously smirked, “but you know-”

Keith’s eyes flashed open as his eyebrows furrowed, knowing what he was going to do, ”Lance. Don’t ruin the moment.”

”We don’t know when we’re going to be able to take off a day, the machine could get broken, and then we’d have to save up, because you know our job won’t provide one for us for personal use- ow!”

Keith whacked him upside the head, sighing heavily as he rolled his eyes and just smiled. “You’re a horrible person. I was trying to have a moment with you and comfort you. But then you just completely discarded it.”

”Aww were you trying to bond with me? Just like that bonding moment that didn’t happen.”

Keith narrowed his eyes at him, “It did happen!” his voice cracked under the pressure and a scowl came onto his lips. “I cradled you in my arms Lance!”

”Yeah, sure, that’s almost as real as Pluto being a planet.”

“You’re just trying to get me to murder you in front of all your family aren’t you? Pluto is a planet! And the bonding moment _WAS_ real!”

”Not according to Clyde Tombaugh.” He smirked, he was trying so hard not to burst out in laughter from Keith’s reaction. He almost felt bad, but the sight was too cute.

Keith actually felt like he was about to burst, ”Oh my god, there is barely any difference from a micro-planet from a planet. Or a dwarf planet. They should redefine the -”

”Lance!! Keith!!” Lance’s mom hollered from the other room, making Keith stop dead in his tracks, turning his attention towards the doorway, “We need to leave before I die of old age! You need to put me in a nursing home before that!”

Lance only smirked, taking the moment to steal a kiss from Keith’s lips. “You heard her. I’ll be right back.” He smiled innocently before moving away from Keith’s body, taking his hands away from anything that didn’t need to be there. Already missing his touches.

”We’re not done with this conversation Lance McClain. Do you hear me?” Keith said sternly and playfully, something that shouldn’t be placed together or even be achieved but somehow Keith achieves that perfectly. As he did he moved away from the counter, to greet everyone out as well.

Which only made Lance turn on his heels to watch him as he walked backwards. “And what? Talk about the bonding moment? Or Pluto?”

He crossed his arms as Lance arrived near him once more, ”Both. Mostly the bonding moment. I will get you to remember.”

”Aww, but sweetheart, we already bond at least three times a week.~” He purred out with a sly smirk, before turning back onto his heels and walking faster as he snickered to himself.

Keith huffed out a sigh, but was smiling slightly from the embarrassment he felt. “You were just waiting for that moment, weren’t you? I swear to god Lance.”

”Heck yeah I was.” He spoke proudly, not looking behind him. But he could sense the smile on Keith’s lips.

As they walked out together, they could see the whole family gathered into the room. Lance’s nieces and nephews were asleep in their parent’s arm. Which made it a lot less stressful just in case one of them fooled around and jumped in front of the portal while it was being made. Which is a bad thing, they could end up like that poor pillow.

Lance went over to his mama and everyone else in his family, giving them hugs and kisses on cheeks. Giving them promises of visiting soon.

While Lance did that, Keith was to the side, watching. He didn’t feel like it was right to take away from the moment. But once Lance was done, beginning the process while his siblings badgered him, his mom went over to him. Which surprised him to say the least.

”Not gonna say goodbye?” She asked softly, moving over to his side.

Keith tensed up at the question, he didn’t know if he did something wrong. “Um, I didn’t feel like it was in my place. Plus, it’d be a bit awkward to talk to people I still don’t know all that well. Ya know?”

”It’s fine, I completely understand. Well, I hope you don’t mind. But I wanted to say thank you to you and goodbye.”

”Ah, it’s totally fine. Don’t worry.” He said giving her a kind smile. “Though, you really don’t have to.”

”Hm, I do. I can tell you’re a really kind person. Who’s been taking good care of my son. He seems to really care about you. He talks about you all the time whenever he texts or calls me. I hope you keep staying in his life and continue to make him happy..thank you.”

Keith kept on opening and closing his mouth. Speechless to say the least as he glanced down at the smaller woman. She was so kind, all he could manage was a small, “no need…”

As he did, the portal cracked open the wall suddenly, the familiar burst of air and colors blasted the area, making them unwillingly be tugged forward till it all settled into its normal dim coloured swirls. Keith sighed in relief as nothing came out or in it, which would have sucked to say the least. There had been times where huge beasts out of nowhere came out from the portals that they had to deal with. It was such an annoyance when he just wanted to visit Lance. Or things just flied out which you know shouldn’t have, like pencils, and socks. It was always a toss up of what might happen when things that shouldn’t be tampered with, incidentally become tampered with. It was a tricky mess to get an actual perfect gate way but still, some of things that were spit out by it were entertaining.

Lance’s mom wrapped her arms around Keith’s waist, hugging him tightly. “Goodbye Keith. I hope to see you soon.”

Keith, didn’t know what to do. But he sort of just let it happen. Patting her shoulder gently and in the most awkward way there was. Before she grabbed his wrists and wrapped his arms around her neck. Since he couldn’t really get to her waist without slouching too much. Relaxing as she did this. Till she said the next line.

”Hopefully in white with a ring on your left hand.” She said happily before letting go. “Bye!” She smiled as she waved to him, walking away.

Keith’s face went red but he just sighed contently. “Bye Mrs.McClain.”

With that, everyone began to leave. Finally.

Lance closed the portal. Feeling some sticky substance on his hand as he removed it. “What the?” he murmured, looking down at his hand confused. Looking to the back of the device to see where the source is coming from. “Is this apple juice?” He shrugged and put it onto the table, his niece probably got something on it. No biggie but he decided that future Lance would deal with that as he walked over to Keith. “Hey beautiful. So, how did you like it?”

”It was….okay. I guess.”

”Okay?”

”Incredible.”

”Glad to hear.” he smiled happily. “Anyways, I’m gonna go home. It’s getting super -”

Keith glared at the taller cuban and cut him off, “Oh, no you don’t.” The male moved his body forward towards the other, “You’re gonna help me clean up and you’re gonna stay here with me while watching horror-”

”Halloween was weeks ago babe.”

”Shut up. - while watching horror movies on the couch with me. Till we fall asleep together from a food coma. You understand?” Keith crossed his arms and glared at his boyfriend with his same famous pout.

Lance thought about it for a second as he stared down at his grumpy partner, though he already knew that one, he had no choice, and two he was already wanting to stay anyways. “Hmm, it’s a deal. What should I do first?”

”Great, let’s-” Keith grabbed his hand, but then immediately stopped, confused by the sudden switch of feelings. Instead of Lance’s warm touch it was a sticky substance, that made him recoil his hand back to himself, “What the hell is on your hand?” He asked before looking him up and back, “Did you-?” he asked in a more teasing tone.

”No, of course not, I would have asked you to come if that was the case. And I don’t know, I think it’s apple juice? Maybe? I don’t know it was on the IDCU - but it’s fine. Future Lance is gonna d-”

As he said that, a short violent rumble came from the wall, grabbing Keith attention immediately. He lean to the side to see what it was, along with Lance turning around. As they did, they saw a new portal cracking through his wall once more.

"Future Lance, huh?" Keith glanced up.

"Apparently I am future Lance" He sighed as he moved over to the IDCU. “It’s fine, I’ll figure it out.”

”Yeah, yeah, I’ll get working on the kitchen.” Keith moved away and walked over to the kitchen, letting his partner handle the situation while he tried to fixed his wrecked kitchen.

”Okay darlin’. Whatever you say.” He said as he began to look over the machine. He went and grabbed a clean wipe and began to wipe the back of it clean. As it finished up, he moved it along in his hands, tossing it back and forth in both hands, feeling like he heard something as he did. Which made him furrowed his brows and put it up to his ear. Shaking it and hearing something move along the circuits.

”Figure out how to get rid of it?” Keith hollered from the other room.

“Ummm, I think there’s an...internal problem. This might take a bit longer!”

Keith grumbled at his words, “So when are you gonna help me clean up?!”

”I am helping! I’m getting rid of the huge portal in your living room!”

”Tch! You’ll do anything to not scrub pots and pans!”

Lance groaned at what he said and walked over to Keith’s closet. ”Honey! Where’s your tool case! I need it!”

”Uh- I put it away!”

”Where!?”

”Why do you need it!?’

”Nuh uh, I am not having your sticky ass hands all over my tools! You’ll lose something!”

”Like what?! My sanity! There is literally a portal inside our living room! We could literally be in danger!”

”My evening is in danger if you don’t hurry up!”

Lance slowly moved his head back, glancing over at the door to the kitchen and just, glaring at it. “Tell me where your tool box is at man if you want me to hurry up! We are talking about the greater good here as well!”

”Greater good!? I am your boyfriend I am the greatest good you will ever have!” Keith sighed heavily. “What do you need!?”

”A screwdriver with a slot head!”

”Top shelf of the closet! Use the crappy one! If I see you using a good one I will hurt you!”

”Thank you!” Lance went and looked up onto the top shelf, to see just a few. He went and grabbed it. Murmuring a, “I knew there were tools in here.” before walking outside of the room and going over to the table again to grab the IDCU. Popping open the back of it as he looked at the circuits. As he examined it, a soft hiss came from his lips. “Oof, that looks bad.”

Lance heard squawking from inside the new rift that was created, curiosity seemingly getting the better of him as he walked over to the edge. Leaning out just to see a large rainforest of sorts, the air shifting from pleasant and artificial to harsh heats of moistness. He glanced around and saw,....not what he was expecting to say the least. He could see dinosaurs of all different species. There was a huge pond across from where he was at over to the side a little, where some bird like creatures were drinking from. And then, there was one other dinosaur that seemed to be in view which was to the left of him and was eating the tree tops. He never really did that well in...any sort of sciences besides the ones he was interested in. So he couldn’t exactly place a name for it. It was the one with the long neck and that was definitely vegetarian. As he glanced back over, everything seemed so beautiful and gorgeous. The noises seemed to surround the area with crickets, strange and exotic chirps, growls, and more.

He brought his head back from the doorway, not really wanting to investigate any longer. Mostly for the fear that he’d die of some way. Whether it be the animals, the bugs, the heat, or from the hands of his boyfriend’s wrath.

As he turned around, his eyes widened and he stumbled back. “What the ever livin’ -”

One of the birds that were outside had come into the living room and was now perched onto the coffee table. It was an ugly little thing, well, not little, not comparatively from what birds look like now at least, it was about the size of an Australian Kelpie. With a face of a turkey with an enlarged sharp beak and an odd mohawk of fur that started from it’s head down to end of pale skin of its neck. The body was of a blue steroid ridden chicken with enlarged wings. The wings were colorful, decorated with spiky blue and red feathers with hints of black in them within the mix, along with long talons showing out from under the heap of feathers. This creature had a long tail as well, showing off the knife like feathers. It was just curiously looking around at it’s new surroundings, pecking at the table, trying to eat it it seemed like.

”......First the throw pillow, now a damaged table with a new pet. Keith is gonna be choking me, and not in the way that I like. What next? The couch?” He whispered to himself. Trying not to startle the bird. He went and slowly walked around the thing as he closed the door. His first thoughts were to make sure Keith would be okay. If the small dinosaur were to make a run for it, he did not want it to go after his lover in any way, shape, or form.

As he gently shut the door, making sure not to make any noise, but the only necessary one which was the click from shutting the door. He sighed in relief and was about to decide what he should do about the new problem that has arisen. He walked over to the hallway, to go to the closet, but just as he did Keith called out.

”Lance! Are you okay? Why did you shut the door?” He asked, his voice was sweet and concern.

The first non-sassy comment of the evening and it just had to be at the worst possible time.

Just as Keith yelled that, the bird like monster, perked his head up and fluffed up his feathers. Directing it’s attention to the sign of the threat, which was Lance. As it put it’s contraction on him, it hopped off the table and lowered itself close to the floor as it slowly approached. A slow animalistic trill arising from it’s throat that sounded guttural and less than beautiful.

Lance was slowly backing away towards the closet, as his eyes kept wide and unblinking. Sweat coming down from the back of his neck as the heat from outside seemed to be seeping into the room, and most likely his own fear and nervousness not helping. He swallowed thickly, and he was trying not to make any sudden movements.

**_Creeeek._ **

As Lance was backing up, a loose floorboard squeaked, making him jerk his foot forward to stop. But the damage was already done.

” _CRAW_ ” it ran towards Lance with no warning whatsoever, making loud noises of death.

”Oh shi-!” He immediately began to run towards the closet toward and skidded a bit from the slippery floors and opened the door as quickly as possible and closed himself in it. But before he could the birds beak was already through so it was struggling to get through. So he had to push his body onto the door to keep it from getting in while it’s little chicken legs scratched at his leg.

Lance grabbed the door handle, growling out,

”Get!”

he closed the door, smashing it into the bird’s face before opening it slightly.

”OUT!”

He then went and kicked it with his foot, before full on slamming the door. He put his back to the door and slid down. Heavy, slow, breathing arising from his chest as he felt like he was having a heart attack. “Ohhhh, ohhhh, this is gonna be a weird story to tell when people ask. ‘Hey, Lance? How was your Thanksgiving?’ ‘oh, ya know, it was fine. Till my IDCU went berserk and a giant peacocked chicken came into my living room. Almost tried to kill me. Felt like dyin’ afterwards.’” he sighed as he got up.

“Okay, okay, gun. Gun.” he murmured and looked around. Scavenging through the organized, not gonna be organized soon once he’s done with it, closet. As he began to throw things to the side. After a moment, he groaned in irritation, “uuugh, I don’t see one anywhere.” he went and glanced over to the side and saw….something beautiful. A broom. Aka.

A weapon.

_**Boom!** _

”Kh!” Lance squeaked at the sudden noise and glanced over at the door. “Did that fucker just try to headbud his way in? Oh- oh, this is gonna be an amazing win for me.” He went and grabbed the broom.

As he was doing that, Keith had kept on hearing noises, it was mostly muffled, since the walls were surprisingly thick, mostly because he didn’t want to deal with noisy neighbors, but he didn’t hear a response back from Lance. Which made him worry, there was also some sort of heat coming through. Which was strange. What was the last straw was the huge crashing sound.

He wiped his hands onto a nearby towel and walked over to the door. Peeking into the open space, “Lance! What the hell is going on?! Are you okay?” he asked as he began to walk out to find his idiotic boyfriend. “You’re freaking me the hell ou-”

As he walked, some sort of bird, thing, he didn’t even know what, began to size him up. Looking him up and down as it peeked from behind the corner and got down low towards the ground. It’s feathers fraying out defensively as it showed it’s gruesomely sharp teeth. Making Keith stop in his tracks to find his boyfriend.

Keith narrowed his eyes at the thing, “Lance must have had something to do with this.” he murmured. He went and slowly backed up back into the kitchen, but before he could fully make it in. The bird went straight after him, running towards him full speed and jumping over the table like it was nothing.

”Oh jesus-” he almost tripped up on his own feet as he ran through the door and shut it. Luckily not being too far from the kitchen. He went and grabbed a knife, just to protect himself. “I will NOT let some sort of fugly little bird go after me like that.” he grumbled to himself.

As he said that, the door was banged on. Making him jump slightly from the surprise, and letting go of the knife by accident. Causing it to clatter onto the floor as he stepped away from it, he just had grabbed it and hadn’t properly been holding it. The door swung open and the bird came bursting through like some sort of wrecking ball, trying to crash down his walls.

As it sorted itself out, it seemed to glare at Keith and run towards him. Within the few seconds, Keith could not process anything that was going on. So when the steroid chicken began to run towards him again, he was defenseless.

The thing went straight into his legs, causing him to crash onto the floor, his head going into the tiled floor while his chest was up against the coldness of it all. A groan escaping his lips as he flipped over onto his side.

As he did, the dinosaur-eque asshole jumped onto his chest and began to scratch at his face with it’s large razor sharp talons, scratching at his face as it trilled and cawed at him. Pecking at his face.

”LANCE!” He struggled to say as he put his arms up defensively and he grabbed the monster’s face with his hand, holding it back from pecking him to hell while his talons still clawed at his chest.

Lance was trying to come up with a course plan, he didn’t want to just immediately jump out and get clawed to death. So he looked around the closet to see if he could throw something. Maybe if he quickly opened the door slightly and threw it out to the side, it would get curious and go towards the object.

As he was looking, he found it odd that there was no sounds of scratching or the thing wasn’t headbudding the door. Though, he overlooked it. Thinking maybe it was just waiting for him, trick him into thinking the coast was clear. It may have been a creature of instinct. But he knew better as not to trust it and not to undermine it’s intelligence.

As he looked through, murmuring to himself quick things about, “this is too expensive.”, “keith would be mad if I threw this.”, “oh, this looks delicate. Not doin’ that.”, etc. He heard Keith’s voice yell for him. He dropped what was in his hands out of surprise and he instantly ran out with the broom in his hand. Worry washing over him since his voice sounded panicked and strained. Which wasn’t like his normal voice at all whenever he yelled at him which was usually irritated and playful by something he was doing. It was something that wasn’t too familiar and didn’t want to be.

“Keith?!” He called out for. Not knowing where he was. His eyes frantically looking around to see where Keith was at. Not seeing him anywhere. But hearing various noises.

”ow! Fuck - I’m in the kitchen!” Lance went over to the door, peeking from the side to see his lover be brutalized by the dinosaur. He went and slowly walked over to the both of them, not wanting for it to randomly draw it’s attention towards him. Sneaking up on him as he had to see Keith struggle to fight back.

Keith could see a figure approaching from the corner of his eye, though he was a bit distracted with what was in front of him. He still had his hand around it’s mouth and he was losing his grip on it because of the instinct of wanting to put his hand up to his chest to protect it. Along with the thing keeping on trying to open its mouth and it’s jaw surprisingly strong.

He just really wanted and needed Lance to help him before he died.

Just as his hand was about to slip, Lance went and smacked the bird with the broom as hard as he could. Keith yelped at the sudden force of the bird’s body, but took the chance to just toss it to the side, having it go up against the cabinets. Lance whacked it again with the broom and then began to try and scoot it off.

Keith went over to the knife and just grabbed it just in case and went to the side of Lance. Because he was a strong independent who need no man to protect him. But he also needed Lance to help him if he got attacked again.

As the bird came to, it began to get up, shaking out its feathers. Just to have Lance whack it again.

”Overkill much Lance?” Keith said glancing over at his disheveled boyfriend. Who looked as if he was having flashbacks to a harder time.

”Dude that thing almost killed me and you! I’m not takin’ any chances today!” He said, breathing heavily as he kept the broom pointed at that monster.

”Fair enough.” Keith simply acknowledged, his attention being drawn back to the bird.

It began to get up once more, this time not having a broom smacked at it again, well, not hard at least to make it go down onto the ground. Lance went and flipped the broom around, holding the end of the fluffy side and using the metal bar part to go ahead and poke it to leave.

”Shoo!”

The thing backed up against the cabinet, scrunching his head up slightly as it hissed. Which just earned him another whack from Lance’s broom. The thing then circled around it slowly and began to walk out the door.

It only took a glance from both Lance and Keith seeing each other before looking at the blue hybrid chicken turkey, to both follow it out into the living room. Keeping a close eye on it. It trotted out of the portal and Lance finally untensed from the tension he was feeling that he didn’t even know was there before. Dropping the broom and listening to it clatter as he did.

The first thing he said, his voice full of exhaustion as he just stared off into the swirling colors of what he was now deeming ‘ _the portal of doom_ ’, “i’m putting the couch over the portal. Help?”

”Fuck yes.” He seemed to breathe out.

Lance and Keith walked over to the couch and they both pushed it in front of the portal. Once they were finished, Lance plopped down onto the couch and scanned Keith to check if he was okay.

He had a few scratches here and there on his face, but his chest was bleeding and his shirt was ripped to shreds, barely hanging in there by the threads. His hair was messed up and in a complete disarray. Looking worse than how he personally felt. Keith went over and sat next to him, plopping down, just as exhausted as he was.

Lance moved his head over to the side to look at Keith, “You okay?”

”I just got attacked by a reptillic prehistoric bird monster, my one nice shirt is ripped, and I just met your family for the first time along with made dinner, I’ve been up since four in the morning preparing and stressed. What do you think?” He said as he put his legs over Lance’s and leaned his head onto his shoulder.

”If it makes you feel better, you look kind of hot like this.”

”.....”

”Keith?”

”I hate that kind of helps.”

”You’re welcome~” Lance chuckled and placed his hand onto Keith’s head, running his fingers through his messy hair happily. Playing with the hair strands. “Think Peta will destroy our ass for abusing an animal.”

Keith seemed to instinctively lean into Lance’s touches, his eyes closing as he hummed happily. As he said the last line, he had to stifle a laugh and he just smiled. “Peta can suck my ass, also, we technically didn’t abuse an animal if they don’t find out. Kind of like how if you murder someone, it’s not a crime unless the police find out.”

Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith after his statement, mostly in disbelief, “oh my god Keith, we’re police officers.”

”Correction. Inter-dimensional police officers thank you very much. Still doesn’t mean we need to report our crimes. I mean, do you know how many times I’ve J-walked?” He snickered as he nuzzeled into him. His voice light-hearted.

”J-walking and murdering someone is two very different things.”

”Is it? Ones making you lose hope in humanity and the other is just murder.”

Lance rolled his eyes at the comment and he moved away, “Uhuh, clean yourself up Keith. I need to figure out this before we have anymore unwanted visitors.” He laughed gently, kissing his lips briefly as he moved his legs off of him, and got up.

Keith nodded in response, sighing as he stretched. “Yeah sure. God, I don’t know how I’m gonna clean these up. There’s so many, I feel like I’m just gonna need to bathe in rubbing alcohol?” He said as he got up as well and walked over to the hallway, going to the bathroom.

”Please, you usually have them on your back, those should be easier. Plus, once I’m done figuring this out. I’ll help you out.” Lance smirked as he had picked up the IDCU, looking at the uncovered back of the machine. Beginning to examine it.

Keith leaned back into the room, raising a brow, “Really?”

”I mean, am I wrong?”

”No, you really are vicious sometimes.” Lance giggled softly, as he shook his head slightly at that comment. “I love you~!”

”Hmhm, sure you do.” Keith smiled, he went and continued to walk towards the bathroom. Going in and shutting the door to fix himself up.

As he did that, Lance began to move the circuits around. He had no idea what he was doing, murmuring himself, “ugh, I’m not a tech expert like Pidge…” He moved the wires around, just to see if anything was disconnected or if anything was fried. The motherboard didn’t seem too damaged. But it was obvious that they would need a new one, mostly because this one would definitely glitch up. And working with a glitched up machine that could literally summon portals to other worlds on the whim of some nobs and buttons wasn’t really a good idea.

As he messed around with that, Keith emerged from the hallway with an oversized shirt and looking a lot better than he had been. Going over to Lance.

”Any ideas?”

Lance jumped slightly from surprise but instantly recognizing where it was coming from. He put his hand up, tilting it side to side. “Eh, sort of. I’m thinking something is de-attached? Like a wire maybe. All I know for sure is that I want a new one. I do not want a glitching reality shifting machine in my hands.”

”Yeah, fair flipping enough. I don’t want one either.” He said as he went over to the side of him, leaning on him to see what was going on. His eyes moved along the circuit board and hummed curiously. “Think Pidge is available?”

”No, with her family. She’s probably about to pass out from overeating too much while groaning in agony and binge watching conspiracy shows with Matt.”

”Lucky. - Hunk?”

”He’s with his family as well, whenever Hunk is with his family. He turns off all communications from the outside world till around night time. But this is Thanksgiving so he’s spending time with his nieces and nephews.”

”Amazing.” Keith said sarcastically. “How dare they have lives.”

”I know right, such a crime. Don’t they know they’re NPC’s in our lives?” Lance teasingly smiled. “It’s fine, we’ll be able to figure it out.”

”Uhuh, sure we -” he then noticed something off, going and reaching over to grab the IDCU. Which Lance gladly gave up. Keith then continued as he reconnected a few of the knocked over wires that touched the motherboard and was put into the machine so it could carry the actions of what he thought was the coordinantes most likely to the computer processors. After he connected it back in place, he thought of the problem of how it just randomly showed up. Making him think that there was already a problem with the charging and the button’s function. He turned it around and pressed the ready button just to have it stay down instead of it coming back up. The stickiness causing it to not properly work while it just slowly raised up. Thinking now that that mystery was finished with, he bit his bottom lip to find out about the charge.

Lance watched him curiously and amazed by how Keith was figuring it out, or seemed to be. Though he was confused as to what he was looking for now. So as much as he found it interesting to see the gears in his mind turn. He wanted to help as well, “Did you figure it out?”

”Sort of? The wire was disconnected so it was probably flying all around which would have caused the connection to the coordinates to be all wonky, making the numbers fly around and connect and disconnect most likely as it did. The button was technically still pressed down because of the stickiness. So that leaves the charge. Since it’s supposed to be close to running out.” Lance listened intently and he nodded,

“Oh okay, well, there’s a build in power supply to it. Which is what loads it in short terms. I’m pretty sure. It’s right over there.” he said pointing towards a little area in the back. ”Oh right, that should be it. Thanks Lance. - how did you know that? That’s not where you expertise come into?”

”I once built a computer with my brothers, so I have vague memories of that, not to mention Pidge and Hunk talk all about it. I pick up some things.”

”Good to know.” Keith smiled as he looked at Lance, sighing softly before looking back at the machine once more.

As he looked over to the spot Lance pointed to, he saw the power supply unit, it was going a bit haywired with it suddenly stopping before going full on berserk mode again. He didn’t really know what to do with it. So he did what anyone would have done. He grabbed the back of the IDCU, attached it again, before going and hitting it on the coffee table a few times to make it work properly.

Lance watched and furrowed his brows as he watched Keith do nothing and then just act as if it was fine. As he was about to ask him, he suddenly just hit it. As if he wasn’t just jamming a world bending machine into a table. “Keith!”

Keith ignored him, turning towards him and handing the IDCU back to the tall cuban. “Here you go. It should work somewhat now.”

His eye was twitched, and he sighed in exasperation. “Are you seriously giving me this back after you just brutalized this?”

”Yes.”

”I could get sucked up into the portal if I use this!”

”Worth a shot eh?”

”Why don’t you do it then if you’re so confident?”

”Because,” He smiled happily, going and placing his arms around Lance’s neck, kissing his lips briefly before stopping. Looking at him with a soft and pleasant grin, before his eyes went half lidded and irritated. “You made me do all the pots and pans, along with the dishes, after i cooked that dinner for your family, and then I got attacked by a chicken on heroin. Which you brought along into my house. So no, I’m not as confident as I want to be. But you’re gonna do it anyways since I went through hell today for you.” he said with an eerily charming and cheery voice, talking with whips of venom towards his lover. Before removing himself from up against his body.

Lance had never been more terrified than in that moment. He would have rather taken an axe murderer. He just chuckled nervously and nodded, “yeah okay, that’s really good reasoning. I’ll go ahead and try it now. Can I just say, I love you so much. You mean the absolute world to me.” He said, his voice strained and small as he grabbed the IDCU. Beginning to work it.

”Uhuh, suck up.” He said, rolling his eyes and smiling.

”You know I am.” Lance smiled as he finished setting the coordinates to absolute 0, and se the settings to shut off the portal. He went and pressed the button without thinking, and as he did, the wall began to resurface back to normal, the colors seemingly began to burst with colors mixed with the glowing white as it pulled anything it could find, it was trying to take the couch. Which he forgot was there, struggling as it went up against the wall repeatedly before it shifted to the side and got sucked up. Before completely disappearing.

”......Lance….”

”.....Yes….?”

”Did you really just forget to move the couch?”

”Maybe.”

”Goddamnit Lance.” He groaned out of irritation.

”You should have reminded me!”

”I didn’t realize you were doing it right there and then, it was like a fluid motion. One moment you were turning nobs, the next, woosh! Bye bye hellscape!” He said, adding arm movements to emphasize his point.

“I’m sorry.” Lance laughed softly, he placed the IDCU onto the beaten up table and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. He kissed his cheek. “Forgive me?”

Keith wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning into his body, “No.” he said looking up at him, a scowl being placed onto his lips.

”How about this, I’ll go ahead and pitch in to get you new furniture. Since the table’s gonna need replacing-”

”No, no, I’m keeping it. Just to show that this event happened.”

”Babe.”

”Don’t babe me.”

Lance shook his head a little bit in disbelief, a slight huff coming out of his lips not knowing whether to laugh at his ridiculousness or to give up since Keith was gonna hold this against him. “Anyways! I’ll pitch in on getting you a new couch, whenever I’m here I’ll do the dishes for you, I’ll make sure to always give you food for the next two weeks, and for right now? I’ll go into the frigid cold, suffer the cold winds! To get you, hot coco from the almighty twenty four hour fast food restaurant, along with bring you fifty blankets. At the very least! So we can build a pillow fort and cuddle for the rest of the night and watch horror movies. How about that?”

”Hmm,” Keith was smiling the entire time as Lance went on the spiel, stifle giggles coming from his mouth at how dramatic he was being. He thought about the beautifully, breathtaking , deal that Lance came up for him. Right on the spot too, “I don’t knooow, I think you’ll need to sweeten up the deal for me. Just a little.”

”What?! How can I do that? I literally just said I would go out into the cold and come back. Wh- oh, oh, I like this nevermind.” As he was about to go onto the rant, he saw Keith roll his eyes at his dramatic partner and he leaned up. Trying to give him the idea of what he wanted. Which he definitely did. He leaned into his lips, turning his head slightly to the side, holding his body closer, tightening his grasp as his eyes closed once their lips pressed into one another.

Keith pushed himself into Lance, closing his eyes as he felt Lance passionately embrace him. Kissing back as their lips seemed to slotted together perfectly, a smile going against his, in return getting a grin on his lover’s.

Despite everything, it was all worth it.

Just for this moment

.

.

.

.

.

.

As they continued to fall for eachother more desperately, they could hear the t.v on still. Which they hadn’t been noticing at all and it was on the sports channel.

**_”Quarterback Johnson on the Red’s team is runnin’ he’s gonna mak- OH MY GOD! What is happening!? A portal seems to be emerging from the ground, it’s the size of the field, and what is that!? Tentacles? We’re all gonna die!”_ **

Keith and Lance stopped after hearing the reporter. Glancing over at the T.V. before glancing back at each other.

”Not our problem right?” Lance asked quietly, as if the people were in the room and it was rude to ask about that sort of thing.

”Nope! We haven’t been called in-” As he was about to say that, the radio on the back of Lance’s belt went off.

_**”Lance, Keith, we have a monster coming out of a portal, that’s your division. Go and get involved before we have Cthulhu on us.”** _

Lance could only sigh as he pressed the button, “yes sir. We’ll be right there.” He went and stopped. “I really don’t want to. There’s other’s coming, they can deal with it.”

Keith rolled his eyes with a smile, and he moved his arms away from him as he got out of his grasp. “We have to. Innocent people are at risk. We can do all that later. Now grab your coat. We’ll get ready in the car.”

”Yes sir, whatever you say.” Lance said grabbing his coat and walking out with Keith.

“Hey, Keith?” Keith glanced up at Lance as he just finished putting the coat on and opened the door. “Yeah?”

”I love you.”

”I love you too Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading! This is just gonna be a little update on everything that's going on. 
> 
> So, I am continuing Lilac Lives, no worries, but I decided before I continued writing the story, I want to do a complete outline of how the story was gonna go. Like I previously said before, it was a roleplay I did with another person and we wanted to make it into a full fledged story. While I was reading back on it, there were some details that weren't established well enough, and some details that I felt like didn't need to be apart of the final product. It made it a lot more confusing for me, so I decided instead of doing the method where I read back on the roleplay, outlined the chapter, then wrote. I would outline the entire story, and then write each chapter. So I am still working on it, but it'll just be coming out slower. 
> 
> Now, with this Au, I don't know where this is going. This was kind of rushed, but I absolutely love this idea. So I want to keep this going. I might just do a series and put a lot of dislocated oneshots into it with whacky adventures of these two goofballs. Or I might go ahead and form some sort of story and do a full on story. I don't know. I don't really know anything. But I'm willing to try. 
> 
> In the meantime, I have other projects that I am working on. Some large, some smaller. I have one that I'm quite excited for. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading. I hope to see you in the next post, have a wonderful day!


End file.
